


A Mysterious Encounter

by The_Silver_Souled_Hunter



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Fan trainer class, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Plague Doctor - Freeform, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter/pseuds/The_Silver_Souled_Hunter
Summary: An Ace Trainer falls in battle and is left injured on the side of the route.  They end up receiving help from a rather intimidating individual.





	A Mysterious Encounter

Your mind was still reeling as you finally regained consciousness. You felt around for your belt and let out a sigh of relief upon feeling three Poke Balls resting there. The thugs thankfully hadn’t decided to take your partners. You couldn’t guarantee that they wouldn’t return though, with your Pokémon lacking the strength to fight them off.

Those Team Flare guys hadn’t been hard to defeat, but the three of them had attacked one after the other, slowly wearing you down. That’s when someone who looked higher ranked came in and wiped your weakened team, then did the same to you. You only remembered that bit after feeling the throbbing pain in your head and stomach. There was no way you’d be able to make it to the Pokémon Center without aid.

That’s when you heard footsteps slowly approaching. Of course they had come back to finish you off. You closed your eyes and braced yourself for the worst. The footsteps stopped as the thug stood over you.

“Well! This certainly is an odd place for an Ace Trainer to nap!” an unfamiliar voice giggled. You opened one eye and held back a groan. The trainer looming over you was not wearing one of those awfully gaudy Team Flare suits, but was completely clad in black except for a white mask that was reminiscent of a Spritzee. He was carrying a blackthorn cane and had had a Murkrow perched on his shoulder. He leaned down until his beak was inches away from your nose. “In all seriousness, you do look pretty beat up, friend. Did some of those Punks from Lumiose knock you out?” he asked.

In response you growled and made a feeble attempt at shoving him away. “For your information, it was Team Flare that did this! And in case you’re wondering, no, I do not need your help!” you scolded, attempting to get up. Not even a minute later you collapsed, only for the Doctor to catch you in his arms. You hissed and struggled to get away, only to see a glimmer of amusement in his eye.

“You’re not the type that’s afraid of Mysterious Doctors, are you? Hee hee!” he laughed. The Murkrow seemed to groan and roll it’s eyes.

The Doctor helped you sit down, then took one of your Poke Balls. “If you look like you lost a fistfight with a Machoke, I’m sure your Pokémon aren’t doing much better.” he said. He took out a Poke Ball of his own and sent out a Bayleef, which emerged with a joyful cry. He then sent out your Pokémon, Nidoking. Your normally proud Ground and Poison type was hunched over and in pain. Upon seeing the Mysterious Doctor, he bared his fangs and tried to take a step forward. The Doctor just stood there and nodded to the Bayleef.

“Buddy! Use Aromatherapy!” he ordered. Petals and a sweet, soothing scent wafted out from Buddy’s neck, calming Nidoking instantly. The Doctor took out a Soda Pop and had him drink it. After a few moments, Nidoking seemed to have regained some strength, but was still too weak to move around much. The Pokémon was returned to his ball and handed back to you.

“I don’t have a very good budget, so the most I can do is ease their pain and escort you to the nearest Pokémon Center,” He said. Your Skuntank was sent out next, appearing have been effected by Aromatherapy as well. “By the way, you never told me your name.”

You hesitated, and after a moment the Doctor simply clicked his tongue. “Very well, then. I am Isaac. Heh, I could have sworn I’ve seen you somewhere around here before…” You thought for a minute. Mysterious Doctors weren’t exactly an uncommon trainer class, but you never really worked up the nerve to talk with any of them. Except for one case…

“Well, I remember one watching a battle I was in, then he offered to heal my Pokémon afterwards.” You admitted. Isaac’s eyes seemed to light up.

“Ah! You didn’t happen to threaten him with this Skuntank, did you?” he asked, taking out a Fresh Water. Upon hearing what he said, Skuntank looked up and let out a worried whine. You cringed and rubbed your shoulder uncomfortably as his voice took on a serious tone. “You really upset him, you know. He was only trying to help.” He said somewhat grimly. You avoided his gaze and softly muttered an apology.

Isaac continued staring at you, completely silent. He finally broke eye contact to give the water to Skuntank, only for her to step back and whimper. He gave a little chuckle and clicked his tongue, petting her head with comforting whispers. Skuntank finally accepted the water, standing a little taller and letting out a happy purr. Isaac giggled again and returned her to the ball.

Isaac turned back to you, his harsh gaze softening. He rubbed his beak and sighed as his Bayleef walked up to his side. “Now, I know that Dylan can be a bit overly insistent. This isn’t the first time it’s happened, and I’ve tried to find the time to tell him that.” he said, handing the Poke Ball back to you. He took the last ball and looked over it, then back to you. “Let me ask you again…are you afraid of Mysterious Doctors?”

You sighed, nodding your head. “I’m sorry, but…” you started, only for him to laugh and place a hand on your shoulder.

“Now, now, you’re not in trouble! It’s just odd to see an Ace Trainer still believing in playground myths!” he said with a few more chuckles. It was true, you still remembered the older kids from trainer’s school spreading rumors about how merciless strong trainers were, Mysterious Doctors included. They even went as far as to claim they’d been alive since the time of the olden plagues. Those stories had stuck with you for longer than they should have.

Isaac took the last Poké Ball and sent out your Swanna. His feathers were ruffled and dirty from battle, the beautiful bird Pokémon looking like a mess. The Murkrow hopped off of Isaac’s shoulder and rubbed her beak against his. Swanna let out a weak squawk, but calmed and let Murkrow snuggle against him.

“Aw, Missy! Looks like our Pokémon already like each other!” Isaac remarked. He took another Fresh Water and fed it to Swanna, who gulped it down greedily. The Doctor smoothed down his feathers before returning him to the ball and your hand. “That does it for your team. Now for you.” He said as he looped an arm under your shoulders.

With a grunt you stood and leaned against the Doctor. New pain flared up in your abdomen, your legs sore and shaking. “There, there. Dendemille Town isn’t too far, and I was headed there anyway.” He assured. The walk felt as though it lasted hours, but thankfully no other trainers along the route stepped forward to challenge you. Buddy walked by your side, cooing and wafting a soothing scent from his neck.

Isaac finally carried you through the doors of the Dendemille Town Pokémon Center. All eyes turned to you, Nurse Joy gasping and running out from behind the counter. “Oh goodness! What happened here?” she cried. You panted and raised your aching head.

“Team Flare attacked me. I probably wouldn’t have made it here if it weren’t for this Doctor.” You explained. Missy cawed and landed on her trainer’s shoulder, almost as if to confirm your words. Joy glanced up at Isaac and smiled, helping you up and leading you to a room at the back of the Center.

About an hour later, you walked into the lobby with bandages over your scrapes and your Pokémon safe and healthy within their balls. Isaac was reading a magazine and absentmindedly stroking Buddy’s neck. He turned his beak in your direction and smiled behind his mask.

“You look much better now! Just wanted to stick around, make sure you were alright.” He remarked. You couldn’t help but be slightly touched by his concern now.

“Thanks, Isaac. I may rest here for the night before heading back to Lumiose. What about you?” you asked. Isaac hummed and clicked his tongue.

“I’ll be visiting my grandfather here, then I’m off to wherever the Kalos wind takes me.” He said. You smiled and walked outside, taking a deep breath and letting the cold air fill your lungs. “Take care now!” Isaac called after you, Buddy and Missy waving a vine and wing goodbye. You grinned once more and waved back, walking out into the snowfall.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to introduce my fan trainer class here-Mysterious Doctors! They're basically plague doctors who will heal your Pokemon after a battle...to the best of their ability. Think of Doctors and Nurses who can't afford to carry a ton of Full Restores and Max Elixirs.


End file.
